


Heal

by ltskiki



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, gem cracking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: Amethyst had a bad habit that everyone thought died with Rose. But what happens when Steven possesses the same powers that fueled her addiction?(ie Amethyst would crack her gem on purpose when Rose was around to heal her, but was forced to stop out of fear of permanent damage. Canon divergence, tales place right after Steven heals Connie's eyes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't write good fix without projecting my problems onto characters lol. i've had this idea floating around in my head for months. I have a few more chapters planned, please tell me what you think so far!

**crack.**  
Everything was buzzing, the world above her a hazy white.  
"AMETHYST!"  
**crack.** Pink. 

 

Amethyst shook her head, hoisting herself off the dirty mattress in the center of her room. She absentmindedly tapped against her chest, the gem making a dull clinking sound. She thought back on Steven's revelation the day before.

"Guys! Guys, you're not gonna believe this!" Steven burst into the temple, nearly ripping the screen door. Connie trailed behind him, glasses in hand.

"Steven, what happened? Are you hurt?" Pearl rushed to him, checking him over.

"Nope! Wait-lemme show you!" he ran over to the kitchen, pulling out a knife from the drawer and bringing it to his arm, making a quick incision above his wrist.

The three gems gasped, and Pearl rushed to him, slapping the weapon away.

"What are you doing?" She gripped his arm, anger and disappointment in her eyes. "I will not let this-this digusting habit into our home! Not again!" 

"W-what?" Steven asked, his lip trembling.

"Pear! Hold on a second!" Connie walked towards her, gently pulling Steven away. 

"Connie, what's the meaning of this?" Garnet asked pointedly, her eyes fixed on the thin stripe of blood running down the boy's arm. "Amethyst, go get the first aid kit." She ordered quickly, expecting the younger gem to protest, but she started towards the counter and was stopped by a glowing light.

 

Steven's hand was pressed on top of his arm, which was emitting a soft white light.  
He removed the hand and wiped the spit off his palm, looking apprehensively at the other three gems.

"Oh." Pearl stated, blushing slightly. The cut was gone. She glanced over at Amethyst, who had her eyes fixated on the floorboard in front of her.

"Good job Steven." Garnet gave him a pat on the back, examining his arm once again.

"Thanks..I guess I am like mom, kind of." He blushed, still looking confused. Garnet put on a smile, glaring at the other gems from behind her glasses. Pearl clapped politely, while Amethyst seemed lost in thought.

"This is good! This will be very helpful in future missions. I'm proud of you." Pearl exclaimed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

The room was silent for a moment and Connie coughed, unwittingly bringing the attention to herself. She glanced around awkwardly at the three gems. Pearl looked..tense, her light eyebrows scrunched together. Garnet was harder to read, but seemed genuinely happy for Steven, despite her worried looks toward Pearl. Amethyst's face was almost completely hidden by her hair, and Connie struggled to figure out why she was being so quiet. She shook her head. It probably wasn't any of her business.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go home now! It was nice seeing you guys!"

"No!" Garnet exclaimed. "I mean, if you can, you're more than welcome to go outside and play more with Steven."

"Oh, okay!" Connie replied, picking up the message. "Come on, Steven! Let's see if you can heal that one-eyed seagull at the pier!"

"But-" she shushed him, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

There was silence bwteen the three women for a few moments until Amethyst spoke up.

"Well, I'm going to bed! See you in 14 hours" She yawned as the door to her room whizzed open and shut again.

She slid down the cool stone of the door, pressing an ear against it.

"..never heard of such a thing."

"Healing saliva? It's very unusual, but so is everything else about Steven."

"I suppose it's no different from Rose's tears. It's good to know that Steven has some added protection in case he gets hurt."

"Like I said, this is good, Pearl. Nothing's wrong." Amethyst heard her take a step towards the other gem. She imagined Garnet putting her arm around the other woman, and a pang of jealousy vibrated through her chest.

"I know that, logically. I was just..surprised by his way of demonstrating it."

"It was..inappropriate, but he meant nothing. Your outburst didn't help."

Pearl's voice was cold. "I'm sorry, but I don't want Steven falling into self destructive habits, no matter the intent. We don't need another-" She stopped herself. "You know what I mean."  
Garnet grunted in agreement.

Amethyst had heard enough. She stomped over to her bed, kicking a random piece of debri off the mattress. It shattered against the wall.  
After a while of tossing and turning, she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol bab

"Hey, are you alright? It was pretty tense back there."  
Connie looked over at Steven, who was absentmindedly making shapes with his finger as he sat in the sand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really sure what's going on though. What did Pearl mean by 'habit'?"   
He looked up, sensing Connie was uncomfortable.  
"Did I do something wrong? I wasn't trying to scare them. I mean, I didn't actually get hurt."

She sighed, picking at a scab on her knee. She wasn't quite sure how to explain this to someone as innocent as Steven.  
"No, I think you just..hit a nerve. Lots of people really don't like it when people hurt themselves."

"What do you mean? Why would someone without healing powers hurt themselves?"

Connie looked him in the eye for the first time since they left the temple.   
"Some of my mom's patients have done that, so she's really paranoid about it. She showed me this whole video on it." He still didn't see to get it.

"I guess when teenagers are really sad or angry, they cut themselves with knives or pencil sharpeners. Some of them even try to kill themselves. My mom said that's the worst part of her job, when she has to try to help kids who do it."

Steven was silent for a moment."That's horrible!" his face suddenly scrunched up in worry. "Do any teenagers we know do that?"

Connie thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Usually you can tell because they have lines are their arms."

"Oh, okay. Then why was Pearl so worried? And how does she even know about that? I don't think she's ever talked to any teenagers." Steven pondered, suddenly self conscious about the way he frightened her.

"I don't know. Maybe she knew someone before you were born?" She got up, gesturing to do the same.  
"Let's forget about this, I'm sure everything's fine. Do you wanna get some fry bits?" Something about this conversation scared her, and she wanted the day to go on as normally as it could; her mom wasn't coming until 4.

"Uh, sure. Maybe the seagull wants some too!"

Connie laughed, glad to see him in a good mood. It didn't seem right to let him dwell on something so..dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much all of these chapters are going to be short, there will probably be around 5-6!
> 
> (as a side note, Connie's description of self harm is supposed to be oversimplified/inaccurate, her mom has a tendency to be overprotective and unintentionally use fear tactics instead of teaching. Obviously anyone could struggle with self harm, not just teenagers, and there are forms other than cutting.)


End file.
